


The Art of Persuasion

by KiaMianara



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nathan/Toki if you squint, Pre-fluff, rating for strong language, yes that is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki is desperate and will not stop from anything to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t have any explanation for this one. It just kinda happened.  
> Set after they just moved into Mordhaus and I apologise for for Toki's accent. I really can't write that stuff
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money with it. I just borrow the characters to ahve alittle fun.

* * *

 

Mordhaus was dark, cold and deadly; in one word: brutal. The perfect place for the most brutal death metal band ever, but not so perfect anymore when you were wandering the long, extremely dark and extremely cold halls at night, barefooted and in nothing but sky blue PJ bottoms with fluffy white clouds.

 

A through and through un-brutal appearance that not even the devil-horns and -tail attached to the stuffed bear pressed tightly to a pale chest could change anything about.

 

No, that was not the image of the rhythm-guitarist of said most brutal – and by now also most famous – death metal band ever striding through the corridors of his home, but that of a frightened child trying to find its way through a large and pitch black building they barely knew. At least that was what Nathan Explosion saw through half opened eyes after he had – very slowly, because still hammered and _very_ tired from the third move in party in a row – reacted to the persistent knocking on the massive wooden door that separated his also massive and pitch black bedroom from the rest of the house.

 

Well, actually he didn’t see anything that moment except for a blur rushing past him and vanish under the blanket of his king sized bed, but the chest-nut brown hair was hard to miss on the sheets of the colour of the endless void of death. That certainly narrowed it down.

 

The dark haired man shuffled back into the room, took his digital recording device and slurred some ideas for a new song called ‘void of deth’, then took Toki by the neck and set him out onto the hall like a disobeying pet. He closed the door again before the younger band member had a chance to even realise what had happened.

 

Being forced out of bed at this unholy hour by his rhythm guitarist was brutal; kicking said rhythm guitarist out was even more brutal, so in Nathan Explosion’s world everything was alright and he fell back onto his bed, already dozing off again when the knocking returned.

 

The lead singer growled darkly, deciding to just ignore the other, but that proved to be impossible, because Toki was fast, kept time and just wouldn’t stop, so he had to get up again. He was ready to murder the smaller man, but nothing could have prepared him for the incredible huge, blue, kicked-puppy eyes Toki had mastered and was throwing at him shamelessly the moment the dark haired opened his door again.

 

It was so disgustingly cute Nathan couldn’t help but step back from his original plan and instead simply thunder ‘what?’. He was after all still human ... somewhere ... deep down ... a bit. He would work on fixing that later.

 

“Can Is sleeps here?”

 

The puppy-eyes grew larger and the lead singer pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“No” he simply replied, intending to shut the other out again, but the Norwegian was one fast brat and stood in the room before the wood had been moved half its way.

 

“But Is hads a bad dreams.”

 

“What are you? A pussy?”

 

“But it was a really _brutals_ dream” Toki insisted desperate, meeting a wall of resistance.

 

“So?”

 

“So can Is sleeps here, _please_?”

 

Again this desperate, sickly sweet pleading face and the larger man couldn’t be half as brutal to the other as he wanted to be, although it would have at least doubled his own brutalness. Shame.

 

“No.”

 

“But ... but ... can’t yous, likes, makes them go away?” the younger tried, avoiding to get gripped by the neck again, but only barely. Nathan was pretty fast considering his bulk, but right now Toki was still faster and obviously not half as catered as he should be. Either the younger hadn’t drunken nearly as much as it had seemed or he could stomach it better. Fucking Scandinavians and their inborn resistance to any and all things alcoholic.

 

“Not brutal enough.”

 

“It is!”

 

For a moment the larger man hesitated. He couldn’t imagine what about this could be brutal in any way or form, but his curiosity was piqued.

 

“Explain!”

 

The brown haired licked his lips, thinking fast for something, anything to make the other let him stay.

 

“You sees, the dream, it was brutals.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, it was, likes, _really_ brutals, but ... but yous _more_ brutals, so you could, likes, scare it away.”

 

Slowly the lead singer stared to catch up.

 

“You want me to smooth away your nightmares?”

 

The clearly disgusted and partly angry baritone made Toki’s thoughts run even faster.

 

“NO! No, not smooth, smoothing is not brutals, you’s brutals, so yous ... yous _kills_ it.”

 

“Kill?”

 

“Ja, likes ... slaying monsters.”

 

Nathan thought a moment then shuffled to his digital recording device again.

 

“Dream slayer, Slayer of nightmares ... er ... make something with that.”

 

He turned to Toki again frowning.

 

“Killing brutal nightmares, you say?”

 

“Ja, _really_ brutals stuff” the younger agreed, nodding heavily to emphasise his words.

 

“Still sounds like cuddling to me.”

 

“But yous be killing and that’s brutals, and killings brutals dreams makes yous more brutals than the dreams, that nightmare was _really_ brutal.”

 

“That ... starts to make sense ... somehow” Nathan had to admit slowly and tried to avoid the hope filled eyes of the youngest band member.

 

“So ... Is can stay?”

 

Frowning deeper the larger man thought heavily about it.

 

Brutal was good; killing was brutal; nightmares were brutal, too, and good and good made really good, so killing a brutal nightmare would be awfully brutal, but cuddling – and no matter what the other said, that was exactly what would happen when he let the Norwegian stay – was absolutely _not_ brutal, so they would be at zero again.

 

Then there was the option of kicking Toki out when he obliviously needed some comfort. That was without doubt brutal, very brutal, in fact, but then he would have to also beat the brown haired unconscious in order to get some rest and that would piss off Charles and set them back on their schedule for recording the new album. That in turn would further lead to mass suicide, which would be brutal as well, but bothersome on the long run. He wasn’t a man for economics, but he dead people didn’t buy franchise, which would cut back on their income and thus on the money they could spend on brutal things.

 

So no beating up Toki, but just throwing him out hadn’t worked before either.

 

At this point Nathan felt a major headache approaching and settled for choosing the lesser of two evils and allowed the other to stay. Insomnia was brutal after all, but there were times for being brutal and times for sleep and right now even his brutalness was dead tired.

 

He would just make sure the other would lay really uncomfortable to at least keep the whole situation on a low but still brutal level. Sleeping uncomfortable made for some brutally aching back after all.

 

“You make one sound and I’ll throw you out the window” the larger man warned und Toki nodded enthusiastic, climbing silently into the bed with a very pleased expression.

 

It would be only much later that Nathan realised that with this small battle he had in the end allowed Toki to win the war, but there was still hope one of the others would be able to resist their youngest member’s persuasions.

 

THE END


End file.
